Moze's Crush
by RarrBaby
Summary: This is just a song story, I guess you could call it. It's about Moze's crush and each chapter has a different song to go along with the story. Btw please be nice with the reviews. Thanks. By Kaitlin.
1. Crush

**Okay so I couldn't get to sleep last night and I felt like writing something for Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide because i've never made one of those and I was listening to the song Crush by Mandy Moore and all this just worked out perfectly ha. Well um. I didn't work very hard on this so if it sucks and I wasted your time i'm extremely sorry. But please be nice with the reviews.**

**I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG or any of it's characters.**

**And I also do not own the song Crush by Mandy Moore.**

**Oh and everything in italics bold and underlined is the song. Just so ya know.**

* * *

**This story is before Ned and Suzy were dating. It shows Moze's feelings for Ned along with the song Crush by Mandy Moore.**

* * *

Jennifer Mosely had been suckered into another one of Ned Bigby's crazy schemes. This time it was to get Suzy to say yes to him asking her out.

_**You know everything that I'm afraid of. You do everything I wish I did.**_

"Todays the big day Moze." Ned said excitedly.

"You sure do have a lot of courage Ned. You better not get your hopes up."

_**Everybody wants you. Everybody loves you.**_

_Why did so many people like him? Why couldn't I just have him to myself? But I guess I don't own him._ Moze said to herself _TRYING_ not to be greedy.

_**I know I should tell you how I feel. I wish everyone would disappear.**_

_Ned I wish you liked me and not Suzy._ Moze thought wishing she actually had enough courage to say it to his face.

_**Every time you call me. I'm too scared to be me and I'm too shy to say Oh I've got a crush on you. I hope you feel the way that I do. I get a rush when I'm with you. Oh I've got a crush on you. A crush on you. I've got a crush.  
You know I'm the one that you can talk to.**_

"Okay Moze wish me luck." Ned said walking over to Suzy.

"Good luck." Moze said quietly although luck with Suzy was the last thing she wanted.

After standing up against Ned's locker for 5 minutes Moze saw Ned starting to walk back over to her.

_**Sometimes you tell me things that I don't wanna know.**_

"I think things with Suzy are going good." Ned said with a big smile.

Moze put on a fake one.

_**I just wanna hold you. You say exactly how you feel about her.**_

"I hope she likes me. I **REALLY** like her." He said. "Well don't wanna be late to Math. Later Moze."

**_I wonder could you ever think of me that way? Oh I've got a crush on you. I hope you feel the way that I do. I get a rush when I'm with you oh I've got a crush on you.  
Oh I wish I could tell somebody but there's no one to talk to nobody knows I've got a crush on you a crush on you I've got a crush._**

_Maybe I should tell Cookie._ Moze thought. _Nah. Not with his big mouth. Man he really needs to know. I've liked him for..well since we were young. I don't even know why._

_**You say everything that no one says.**_

_Maybe it's because he says anything that comes to his mind._

_**I feel everything that you're afraid to feel.**_

_Maybe he actually likes me but doesn't want to say._

**_I will always want you. I will always love you I've got a crush on you. I hope you feel the way that I do I get a rush when I'm with you oh I've got a crush on you a crush on you I've got a crush on you. I hope you feel the way that I do. I get a rush when I'm with you. Oh I've got a crush on you._**

"Ugh I need some tips." And so she went to go find Ned.

* * *

**Again sorry if I wasted your time. Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Thousand Miles

**I had gotten a couple of requests to write some more of this so I've decided to make another chapter. And I actually think I might have a bit of a plot to put with this.**

**This chapter is**

**A Thousand Miles-Vanessa Carlton.**

**I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG or any of it's charaters and I do not own A Thousand Miles. It's Vanessa Carlton's.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound_

Moze walked through the crowded hallways towards her, Cookie, and Ned's math class.

_Staring blankly ahead _

_Just making my way _

_Making my way _

_Through the crowd_

People waved and called her name but she was too busy thinking of the perfect thing she was going to say.

_And I need you _

_And I miss you _

_And now I wonder..._

She rounded the corner and almost ran into Cookie who was searching in his locker for something.  
"Woah Moze whats the rush?"

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky _

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by _

_'Cause you know _

_I'd walk _

_A thousand miles _

_If I could _

_Just see you _

_Tonight_

"Uh..Just..don't wanna be late to math. See you there."  
She walked around him and continued to her destination.  
_Yeesh that was close._ She thought to herself.

_It's always times like these _

_When I think of you _

_And I wonder _

_If you ever _

_Think of me_

_Man whats he gonna say? Is he gonna think we're better friends? Does he like Suzy way too much to say yes to me?_

_'Cause everything's so wrong _

_And I don't belong _

_Living in your _

_Precious memories_

_Best friends. Why did we have to be best friends? Why couldn't we be just good friends? It might have made it a little easier to get him to say yes..._

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky _

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by _

_'Cause you know _

_I'd walk _

_A thousand miles _

_If I could _

_Just see you _

_Tonight_

She walked into the class and took her normal seat next to Ned.

_And I,_

_I Don't want to let you know I, _

_I Drown in your memory I, _

_I Don't want to let this go I, _

_I Don't..._

She bit her lip and faced the board. If she said something now then it might ruin their friendship. If she didn't say anything then he might get Suzy.

_Making my way downtown _

_Walking fast _

_Faces passed _

_And I'm home bound_

The rest of the class herded in as the last bell indicated class begun.

_Staring blankly ahead _

_Just making my way _

_Making my way _

_Through the crowd_

She stared at the board as the teacher wrote the first math problem.

_And I still need you _

_And I still miss you _

_And now I wonder..._

She looked over to Ned's paper. He was drawing little hearts around Suzy's name. Moze rolled her eyes.

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky _

_Do you think time _

_Would pass us by _

_'Cause you know _

_I'd walk _

_A thousand miles _

_If I could Just see you..._

_This is no use. I don't know why I even bother. I'm gonna totally regret this._

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky _

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by _

_'Cause you know _

_I'd walk _

_A thousand miles _

_If I could _

_Just see you _

_If I could _

_Just hold you _

_Tonight_

She turned her head to Ned.  
"Hey Ned can I ask you something?"

* * *

**If I get enough reviews i'll most likely make a full story out of it.**


	3. Far Away

**Okay so this chapter is a little bit dramatic. I wanted this story to go somewhere and I wanted to experiment with a shooting. So here it is. Tell me what ya think. But please be nice about it.**

**The song for this chapter is**

**Far Away-Nickelback**

**I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG or any of it's characters and I do not own the song Far Away. It's Nickelback's.**

_**

* * *

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

"Yeah sure Moze." Ned replied putting his pencil down. "Well-" Moze was interrupted by the classroom door slamming open. In the doorway stood a strange man with a gun. How he got past Crubbs she had no clue. Some girls in the back screamed and he pointed the gun at them and told them to shut up.

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

Someone hit him from behind with a text book and his gun went off. The bullet went past Moze hitting the boy right next to her. The whole classroom screamed bloody murder. First at the knocked out intruder lieing, unconscious, with a bloody head on the floor and then at Ned who had just been shot. Moze's voice could be heard above all of them.

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

"NO!!" She screamed jumping out of her seat and leaping next to Ned. He had been shot in the left shoulder. She put her hand over the bleeding wound and applied pressure. Then she looked over to the teacher. She was staring at them with a cell phone in her hand. _Thank god someone had enough sense to call 911._

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

Ned's breathing was more slow than it should have been. But the most important part was that he was breathing. Not until a tear drop hit his face did Moze realize she was crying.

_**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**_

Soon the ambulances had arrived. The principal had noticed Moze sitting beside Ned one hand on his shoulder the other locked into his hand. "Moze would you like to go with him to the hospital?" He had asked. She nodded without looking up. The ambulance drivers rushed in with the stretchers, lifted Ned off, and told Moze to follow them.

_**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing**_

She got into the back of the ambulance with Ned and the doors closed behind them so that they were left alone in the darkness. _Why did it have to be him? I was sitting right there next to him. It could have gotten me. Why him?!" _She thought angrily letting more tears fall.

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go **_

"Don't worry Ned. You're going to be okay. You're going to be back soon giving Cookie and I more tips." She told the unconscious body. "I hope."

* * *

**So yeah. I like I said dramatic. I hope it wasn't a little too dramatic. Well again, tell me whatcha think. But please. Nice reviews.**


	4. You and Me

**Okay heres chapter 5. I hope you like it. It's to the song**

**You and Me-Lifehouse.**

**I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG or any of its characters and I do not own You and Me. It's Lifehouse's. **

_

* * *

_

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

The ambulance slowed to a stop and the sound of the driver and passenger's doors shutting echoed in the darkness in the back of the ambulance. The doors opened revealing the bright light outside and the birds chirping like nothing had ever happened. Like her best friend, her love, wasn't on the verge of dieing.

_**Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Standing there were 2 nurses and the two drivers. One of the nurses helped Moze down out of the back and the other helped the drivers get Ned out. The nurse that had helped Moze put her arm around her shoulder and lead her to the waiting room. Moze looked back several times at Ned's unmoving body before entering the waiting room with the nurse.

_**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**_

The nurse sat Moze down in a chair and brought her back a soda and a bag of chips from the vending machine. Moze's stomach didn't have enough strength to keep down the chips and could be found 10 minutes later in the girls bathroom puking out her intestines.

_**Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

The nurse came into the bathroom to ask Moze for her mother's phone number. "You can't call her. I don't want to go home." The nurse was silent for a minute. "I have to call her to tell you where you are and that you're safe. I'll ask for your request to stay." "Thank you." Moze said groggily wiping her mouth inside the lonely stall.

_**Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

An hour later Moze still had no word about Ned. She ventured out of the bathroom and went outside into the nice garden they had set up for employee breaks. She was the only one outside. It was dead silent except for the far away traffic and the birds chirping. _Damn birds._ She thought as she sat down on a bench. The wind blew back her hair. "Jennifer Mozely?" An unfamiliar voice asked from behind her.

_**What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive****

* * *

**_

**I hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Iris

**Sorry about the little mixup in the last chapter. I said it was the 5th when I actually ment it was the 4th.**

**Well _THIS_ is chapter 5 and its to the song**

**Iris-Goo Goo Dolls**

**I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG or any of its characters nor do I own Iris. It belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.**

**But I did come up with room number 609. It's my bus route for school ha.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_**

Moze's heart raced. _Was Ned okay? Was he not okay? Was he going to make it? _"Yes she asked spinning around to face the male nurse. "Your mother is here to see you." Moze sighed and stood up. She followed the nurse through the doors to her mother. Standing there with her mother, crying, was Ned's mother. Moze's mom saw Moze and ran up to her embracing her in a hug. "Honey are you alright?"

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

"On the outside yeah. The inside no." She mumbled. "What was that dear?" "I said yeah I was fine." Her mother let go of her and Moze looked at Ned's mom. She looked far worse than Moze looked and probably felt far more worse. Tears were still falling down her face. Moze felt horrible. Here she was crying over her best friend while his mother is crying over her son. Her dearest son. Her own flesh and blood. Her angel.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am **_

She looked at Moze with her sparkling blue eyes, the same ones Ned had inherited. Moze stared back at her. There were probably a million more things running through her mind than that were running through Moze's.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive **_

"Mrs. Bigby?" The doctor asked from behind her. She jumped, startled, and spun around. "Yes?!" She asked hurriedly. "You may go in and see your son. He won't reply because he's in a coma but you may go and see him.Hes in room 609." "Thank you thank you so much!" She said brushing past him hurriedly and looking for room 609.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

Moze sat with her mom in the waiting room. Just waiting for her turn to visit Ned. She wanted to give his mom all the time she needed while she was in there but she wanted to visit him so badly. She turned her head to the muted tv in the tiny living room. The news was on and it was all about the shooting at Polk. She turned her head away. She lived it. Why did she need to see it?"

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

Ned's mom came down the hall wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "You can go in now Jennifer. He's still unconscious but you can talk to him." She nodded and stood walking slowly to room 609 taking deep breaths the whole way. _Was he ever going to wake up?_

_**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am****

* * *

**_

**Well like always I hope you liked it.**


	6. Say What You Will

**This is chapter 6 and it's to the song **

**Say what you will-Damhnait Doyle. **

**This song was featured on Degrassi. The episode_612 The Bitterest Pill_ J.T.'s Memorial. I just got done watching it for the second time with my best guy friend and fell in love with the song. So I decided to search the lyrics and use them in chapter 6. A special thanks to Neal J and his Xanga for posting the lyrics.

* * *

**

_**If I were to die today, my life would be more than okay  
For the time I spent with you, is like a dream come true**_

She looked into the room. Ned was lying there in the bed. Breathing through the oxygen tubes in his nose. She took a huge breathe and opened the door slowly as if she were afraid to wake him up.

_**If this was our last goodbye, no more tears to dry  
I would say it one more time, it's been more than mine**_

"Hi." She said quietly like she was expecting an answer. She shut the door quietly behind her. "How are you? Ugh what a stupid question. You're obviously horrible."

_**How could've known,  
How could've shown**_

"Ned this shouldn't have happened. None of this should have happened today. We should be at home. At your house. Remember how we used to hang out every Friday night?" She stopped and closed her eyes. "I'm talking to you like you're an old friend I haven't seen in ages. A friend that wasn't important enough to have their name remembered.

_**Say what you will  
Before it's too late  
Say what you will  
Mm mmm  
Say what you will  
Before it's too late  
Say what you will  
Mm mmm**_

"Ned I love you. That's what I was trying to tell you back in the classroom. I've always loved you. And I'm jealous of Suzie." She stared at him almost forgetting that he couldn't give her a reaction.

_**If you were to walk away, no you couldn't stay  
Think of all the times we've had, all the good and bad**_

"Ned you have to get out of here. You have to go back to Polk and give people tips. You have to annoy Crubbs and Sweeney. You have to come over on Friday nights and have pizza and play video games again. You have to Ned."

_**How could've known,  
How could've shown**_

_**Say what you will  
Before it's too late  
Say what you will  
Mm mmm  
Say what you will  
Before it's too late  
Say what you will  
Mm mmm**_

Moze started crying again. She sat next to him on the bed and held his hand. Held Ned Bigby's hand and cried. She probably never cried in her life as much as she had cried today. The doctor didn't know when Ned was going to wake up. _IF_ Ned was going to wake up.

_**All the time that I was holding back  
Just tryin' to protect myself  
I want you to know I loved you more than you know**_

He could wake up tomorrow. He could wake up a year from now. Who knew?

_**Say what you will  
Before it's too late  
Say what you will  
Mm mmm  
Say what you will  
Before it's too late  
(Say what you will)  
Say what you will  
Mm mmm**_

She layed her head on his stomach and cried. Cried her eyes out. Cried like the world was coming to an end. For all she knew Ned's world might be.

The door opened behind her and she jumped letting go of Ned's hand and wiping her tears away quickly.

_**If I were to die today  
My life would be more than okay.**_

* * *

**End of chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Your Guardian Angel

**This is chapter 7. Sorry for the short delay but you know how homework is. This is to the song Your Guardian Angel-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. This song was featured on a fan video for JT.'s death on Degrassi and if you didn't know already I'm a huge Degrassi fan. So I watched the video and instantly fell in love with this song. I think it's one of the most beautiful songs ever made. Sometimes it even almost brings me to tears. Ha uh..you didn't just read that.**

**I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG or any of its characters nor do I own Your Guardian Angel.**

**Oh and also I just changed the song to just underlined because the bold and italics made it look messy.**

**Also the referring to the girl in a car accident that happened September 2006 which was my freshmen year as I am .This girl, Krystle Alysse Accardi, was one of my dear friends and it made the school a blur for EVERYONE that whole day. Rest In Peace Krystle.**

* * *

When I see your smile 

Tears run down my face I can't replace 

And now that I'm stronger I've figured out 

How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul 

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one 

Moze sniffed a few times and looked at the figure standing in the doorway. It was Cookie. He hadn't been in the classroom when the shooter entered so she guessed he was the one who hit him. "Oh Ned." He said quietly, closing the door behind him. What was with being quiet when someone is unconscious? It's not like you're going to wake them up..although that would be a good thing. He stood at the end of the bed and looked at Ned. From the breathing tubes in his nose and all the tubes in his wrists to the cloth on his shoulder stained red with blood.

I will never let you fall 

I'll stand up with you forever 

I'll be there for you through it all 

Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

"Ned this shouldn't have happened. It's all my fault." Moze stared at him with a puzzled look. Cookie noticed this look and explained. "See if I hadn't hit the shooter with that book then Ned wouldn't have gotten shot. Moze sighed and moved over to him putting her hand on his hand. "Cookie it wasn't your fault. He could have shot anyone. And if you didn't hit him he would have probably shot someone else anyway. Who knows who he was aiming for? Could have been me. Could have very well been Ned. It's nothing you can stop." Cookie closed his eyes and moved closer to Ned. "Yeah I guess you're right."

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. 

Seasons are changing 

And waves are crashing 

And stars are falling all for us 

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter 

I can show you I'll be the one 

Cookie was just beginning to say how sorry he was to Ned when the nurse knocked on the door. "Sorry dears, but the visiting hours are over. You can come and visit him tomorrow after school. Would you like us to call the both of you if anything changes?" Moze and Cookie nodded in unison. Cookie said goodbye to Ned and Moze kissed Ned's hand. "Don't worry Ned. I'll be back tomorrow." Then the nurse escorted them out of the room.

I will never let you fall 

I'll stand up with you forever 

I'll be there for you through it all 

Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

Moze walked to her mom and Cookie to his. They waved goodbye and a quick "See ya tomorrow." Was added. Moze and her mom walked out to the car. Moze knew she wasn't going to sleep that night. It was already 8:00PM and she had to be to bed in an hour. Well who could blame her I mean seeing your best friend _and_ love get shot was enough to give anyone insomnia for the rest of their life. Moze's mom was silent the whole car ride home. She didn't want to bring it up again. She was just going to get home, try to get her daughter to eat something, and send her off to bed.

**The next day at school**

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart 

Please don't throw that away 

Cuz I'm here for you 

Please don't walk away, 

Please tell me you'll stay, stay 

Ned and the shooting was the talk of the school the whole next day. Moze ate her lunch in the bathroom. Away from all the talk and people saying sorry to her and all the annoyances. And more than anything tears. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to be different? Maybe he won't be able to talk. Ugh. That would suck. Having a best friend that couldn't talk to you anymore. It's like your dog dieing and your mom saying you could keep it. The bell rang for 6th period and she walked into the classroom it had happened in. All the memories had rushed back instantly when she walked through the doorway. She had been dreading this class all day long. What were they going to do? Keep going with their lessons or not? She remembered back to a time in elementary school when this girl she didn't know very well her name was, she thought, Krystle got into a car accident. The whole school was distressed about it but all the teachers kept going on with their day only lessening their work because they knew most people wouldn't be up to working. Was that what they were going to do in math today? They also had guidance to talk to. Maybe Polk should have looked into some guidance.

Use me as you will 

Pull my strings just for a thrill 

And I know I'll be ok 

Though my skies are turning gray 

The end of the school day felt like it would never come but it finally did. Moze rushed to the bus and could barely sit still in her seat. Cookie wasn't at school today and she could understand why. She also wondered if he was going to meet up with her at the hospital. As soon as she stepped in her front door she threw her backpack on the ground and begged her mom to drive her to the hospital **now!** When she got there she went straight to room 609. Ned's mom had to work, she couldn't afford not to, so Moze had the room all to herself. She left her mom with one of the nurses she had been talking to yesterday. They went way back to when they were going to school.

She walked in shutting the door behind her quickly. She wanted to tell Ned about her day as soon as possible. She walked up to his bed and put her hand on his. His eyes didn't open. He must still be unconscious.

"Ned today was horrible. People were telling me sorry about what happened to you. Could they honestly make it any worse? I mean come on my friend was shot why tell me they're sorry? Oh well. At least they said something. They must all know that it's REALLY hard for me considering that you're my best friend AND you're my crush. Hey Ned I'm talking way to fast and my mouth is kinda getting dry. I'm going to go to the vending machines to get a soda. I'll be right back I promise." Talking to him without him saying anything back was getting easier and easier.

She opened the door and closed it again once she was in the hallway. Ned opened one eye and then opened the other. He had heard everything.

I will never let you fall 

I'll stand up with you forever 

I'll be there for you through it all 

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

* * *

**Well that was chapter 7. 8 will be coming soon. That's if I'm not loaded with homework.**


	8. Truly,Madly,Deeply

**This is chapter 8. I haven't decided if the next one is going to be the last or this one is the last yet. I know I know i'm sorry for ending this. I know you guys probably hate me now lol. **

* * *

  
I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  


I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.  


I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  


I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on A new beginning.  


A reason for living. A deeper meaning.

Moze walked back into the room. Ned still lay in the same spot in the same position. She had no idea he was awake. "Sorry I took so long. I couldn't find a soda I wanted. First I tried the coke but they were all out. Then I wanted to get a Sprite but then I saw the Cherry Coke and decided to get that." "Good choice." A muffled voice came from the bed. Moze's heart skipped a beat. Literally. She ran over to Ned's bed.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  


I want to bathe with you in the sea.  


I want to lay like this forever.  


Until the sky falls down on me...

"Ned what did you just say?" She asked grabbing his hand. "I said." He paused wincing from the pain. "Good choice." Moze's mouth gaped open and she could have screamed right then and there. "Oh Ned I can't believe this." She said practically jumping around. "Your mom. A nurse. Oh I've gotta tell people." She ran out of the room to the desk of the nurse that had helped her the day she had wandered in with the ambulance looking hopeless.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  


I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  


The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  


That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  


The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..

They were in Ned's room minutes later and the nurse was checking all the machines.She smiled and nodded her head a few times. "Well Ned is going to be perfectly fine. I might be best you talk to him and keep him awake for a while so he doesn't slip back into the coma but most likely that won't happen. I'm going to go call his mother now and tell her the good news." Moze smiled and nodded her head. She waited until the nurse left the room and closed the door behind her before she started bombarding Ned with questions. Her first was: "Are you alright?" "Yeah Moze. Well mostly. I don't know if almost bleeding to death is fine but if it is I'm great." He joked. Moze laughed too. This was the first time in days she'd laughed. Especially at something Ned had said.

I want to stand with you on a mountain,  


I want to bathe with you in the sea.  


I want to lay like this forever,  


Until the sky falls down on me...

The room was quiet for a moment before Ned spoke up. "So I uh." He stopped to take a breath. Breathing wasn't coming easy for him. "Heard what you were." Breath. " 'Saying' to me earlier." Breath. "Is it true that." Breath. "You have a crush." Breath. "On me or whatever?" Moze looked down at the ground and swallowed hard. She was silent for a moment. Then she brought up enough courage to look him in the eye again. "Yes." She said quietly. Ned smiled. Just lied there and smiled. Could a guy make you feel any more awkward? "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "Well." Moze began the long story about the day of the shooting. "Well you see I kind of got jealous when you went to talk to Suzie. Then after you went to class I decided I was going to tell you. That was the question I was going to ask you before the shooter burst through the door. If that had never happened you would have found out almost a week ago.

Oh can't you see it baby?  


You don't have to close your eyes 'cos it's standing right before you.  


All that you need will surely come...

"Oh." Was all he said. "So? That's uh..it huh? That's all we're going to talk about it?" Moze asked looking at her fingers with nails bitten down to the skin from the stress of Ned being there. "Well.. What else is there to say?" He asked trying to look her in the eye." "No no you're right. There's nothing left to say. I can't expect you to say 'Oh hey Moze you like me lets go out." Her face began to turn red. Had she just said that to him?

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  


I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need.  


I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...

"What if I said that exact thing right now?"

I want to stand with you on a mountain,  


I want to bathe with you in the sea.  


I want to lay like this forever,  


Until the sky falls down on me...

* * *

**Okay guys that's the end of chapter 8. I have a feeling chapter 9 is going to be my last. Maybe an epilogue. I'm not sure yet. I know I know you probably hate me for telling you this. Ha. But I've started a new Ned's story. That's some good news.  
**


	9. AmazedEpilogue

**Okay sorry guys this is the last chapter. Boo. This is also the epilogue. I will have a special surprise for all my fans but you'll have to wait.**

* * *

Every time our eyes meet 

This feeling inside me 

Is almost more than I can take 

Baby when you touch me 

I can feel how much you love me 

And it just blows me away 

I've never been this close to anyone or anything 

I can hear your thoughts 

I can see your dreams 

The doctors kept Ned in the hospital for a few more days but was soon released and ready to see all his friends at Polk. He had asked Moze out and they were now a happy couple. Suzie had been fine with it. She was extremely happy that they were dating. The whole school knew they were meant to be but they never took any action. Ned was in the spotlight for a few days but the commotion died down a bit after a week. People stopped asking how he was and if it hurt and all the other questions you could think of. Which he was very greatful.for. After being unconscious and alone for the past couple of weeks in the hospital it was good to talk to people. But answering the same question and giving the same answer over and over again would drive any completely sane man insane.

I don't know how you do what you do 

I'm so in love with you 

It just keeps getting better 

I want to spend the rest of my life 

With you by my side 

Forever and ever 

Every little thing that you do 

Baby, I'm amazed by you 

Ned and Moze could be seen together holding hands walking each other to every class. The teachers weren't even surprised. 'It was bound to happen one day." Sweeney commented. "I could just see the love in their eyes every time they looked at each other." Gordy noted. All was perfect again at Polk.

Months later the shooting was almost forgotten and everyone was pleased that the shooter was spending a long time behind bars. Crubbs had put in a request for a better security system and the county had agreed. They paid as much as was needed to make the chance of a shooting to happen again.

The smell of your skin 

The taste of your kiss 

The way you whisper in the dark 

Your hair all around me 

Baby you surround me 

You touch every place in my heart 

Oh, it feels like the first time, every time 

I want to spend the whole night in your eyes 

The love that had started when they were little finally blossomed into a beautiful rose. Ned and Moze we're absolutely in love. Now you may be thinking 'they don't know what love is.' Oh yes they certainly do. Love is when you can spend days on end with that person and never get tired of them. When you can talk all day and night every day and night on the phone with them and never run out of things to say. When your boyfriend or girlfriend is your best friend in the whole world. That's their definition of love and if I'm not mistaken they're absolutely in love.

The smell of your skin 

The taste of your kiss 

The way you whisper in the dark 

Your hair all around me 

Baby you surround me 

You touch every place in my heart 

Oh, it feels like the first time, every time 

I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

"I love you Jennifer." "I love you too Ned." They quickly kissed right before the bell for 6th period rang.

Every little thing that you do 

I'm so in love with you 

It just keeps getting better 

I want to spend the rest of my life 

With you by my side 

Forever and ever 

Every little thing that you do 

Baby, I'm amazed by you

* * *

**So like I said theres going to be a little surprise in a few days for my fans.**  



End file.
